


Fukushu no aji

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Assassination Plot(s), Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Murder, Revenge, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Quando lui e Yuri avevano bussato alla sua porta, del resto, sapevano che non sarebbe stato semplice convincerlo. Sapevano che non si sarebbe fidato, sapevano che loro due erano probabilmente le ultime due persone al mondo che avrebbe voluto vedere.Ma si erano fatti forti della convinzione che, in fondo, un po’ di sano sesso non si rifiuta mai.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Inoo Kei, Chinen Yuri/Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru, Chinen Yuri/Yaotome Hikaru, Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru





	Fukushu no aji

**_ \- Fukushu no Aji - _ **

Kei guardava Hikaru, lascivo.

Si era tolto languidamente i vestiti, lasciandoli cadere quasi casualmente sul pavimento, prima di montare sul letto accanto a Chinen.

Il biondo continuava a fissarli con aria confusa, mentre rimaneva fermo sulla soglia, in piedi, senza avere l’aria di sapere esattamente cosa fare.

E Inoo sapeva che non sarebbe stato così semplice, ed era del tutto intenzionato ad indirizzarlo sulla giusta via.

Quando lui e Yuri avevano bussato alla sua porta, del resto, sapevano che non sarebbe stato semplice convincerlo. Sapevano che non si sarebbe fidato, sapevano che loro due erano probabilmente le ultime due persone al mondo che avrebbe voluto vedere.

Ma si erano fatti forti della convinzione che, in fondo, un po’ di sano sesso non si rifiuta mai.

E con questa prospettiva allora Yaotome li aveva fatti entrare, e non aveva avuto tempo di porre loro troppe domande prima che si ritrovassero in questa precisa situazione.

Kei passò un braccio intorno alla vita di Chinen, attirandolo a sé e posando con forza le proprie labbra sulle sue, schiudendole e prendendo poi a giocare con la lingua nella bocca del più piccolo, il quale lo lasciò fare senza prendere troppa iniziativa.

A Kei venne da ridere, ma sapeva che se lo sarebbe dovuto aspettare. L’idea di ritrovarsi in una situazione del genere con Yuri non faceva impazzire nemmeno lui, ma non si sarebbe creato eccessivi problemi.

Serviva allo scopo.

Senza perdere tempo, fece scivolare una mano lungo la gamba dell’altro, risalendo velocemente all’altezza dei boxer e prendendo ad accarezzare il suo sesso oltre la stoffa.

Sentì Chinen mugolare lievemente nel bacio, e un verso non troppo dissimile provenire da dove Hikaru li stava ancora fissando.

Continuando a sorridere contro le labbra del più piccolo, lo liberò dell’ultimo indumento rimastogli indosso e fece perno sulle sue spalle per spingerlo con la schiena contro il materasso.

Scese con la bocca sul suo petto, leccando un capezzolo e ridacchiando, prima di scendere più in basso e prendere a passare la lingua sulla sua erezione, lentamente, prima di prenderla del tutto in bocca.

Chiuse gli occhi quando vide Yuri fare la stessa cosa, ragion per cui si rese conto del fatto che Hikaru gli si era messo accanto solo quando sentì il materasso infossarsi di fianco a lui.

Gli sorrise, con la bocca ancora sul sesso di Chinen, e si spostò in modo indicativo con le gambe verso di lui.

Yaotome, tentennando, si avvicinò a lui, prendendo a baciargli lentamente la schiena, a mordergliela, a leccarla, mentre con le mani cominciava a stuzzicare tanto la sua erezione quanto la sua apertura.

Kei gemette quando sentì il primo dito scivolare dentro di lui, e si affrettò a fare la medesima cosa con Chinen, continuando sempre a tenere la bocca su di lui e divertendosi nel sentirlo gemere, nonostante tutto.

Nessuno dei due si premurò troppo di preparare l’altro a dovere; Kei lo sentiva dai movimenti rapidi delle mani di Hikaru che non avrebbe portato pazienza, e che tantomeno aveva intenzione di trattarlo con più riguardo di quanto non fosse strettamente necessario.

Si mise in ginocchio poi, spostandosi per guardare gli altri due e mettendosi dalla parte vuota del letto, stendendosi e lanciando loro un’occhiata eloquente.

Chinen alzò un sopracciglio in direzione del più grande, come a voler dire che non era affatto d’accordo con quello che aveva in mente, ma Kei si limitò ad alzare le spalle.

“Dai, Chii-chan, non fare storie!” gli disse, schiudendo le gambe quel tanto che bastava per rimanere nel giusto limite fra l’invitante e l’osceno.

“Sì, Chii-chan” aggiunse Hikaru, scimmiottando Inoo. “Non fare storie.” disse, avvicinandosi a lui e mettendogli le mani sui fianchi, spingendolo verso l’altro.

E Yuri parve così arrendersi; gattonò fino a trovarsi sopra Kei, sistemandosi fra le sue gambe mentre Yaotome si metteva dietro di lui, con un’aria così contenta da lasciare intendere che quello che voleva non era così tanto il sesso, quanto più umiliarlo.

Inoo mantenne il contatto visivo con Chinen, come a volerlo dissuadere dal compiere gesti avventati.

Gli mise le braccia intorno al collo, attirandolo verso di sé e cingendogli i fianchi con le gambe, sentendo la sua erezione premere contro la propria apertura, e lasciandosi andare ad un gemito dolorante quando l’altro lo penetrò senza alcun preavviso.

“Non ti preoccupare, Kei-chan.” mormorò Hikaru, sfiorando con un dito una gamba di Yuri. “Avrai la tua giusta vendetta.” gli disse, prima di entrare in Yuri con altrettanta brutalità, anche di più, mentre questi emetteva un grido soffocato e si chinava per mordere una spalla del ragazzo sotto di lui.

Poi si voltò in direzione di Hikaru, guardandolo in cagnesco, ma in tutta risposta l’altro si spinse nuovamente dentro di lui, e allora Yuri comprese che lamentarsi gli sarebbe servito a poco.

Lasciò che fosse il biondo a dettare il ritmo, e si mosse dentro Kei con le medesime spinte, cercando di mantenere una certa sincronia, cercando di non pensare a dove si trovasse e a cosa stesse facendo.

Kei lo guardava divertito, ridacchiando di tanto in tanto fra i gemiti, come incurante delle spinte dentro di lui che si facevano sempre più forti.

Aveva un’alta soglia di sopportazione del dolore e, cosa più importante, quel gioco cominciava a piacergli.

Sentiva che Chinen stava raggiungendo il suo limite, e prese allora a muoversi sotto di lui in modo tale da provocarlo ancora di più, da offrirgli ancora più stimoli di quelli che già stava ricevendo, per fargli raggiungere prima l’orgasmo.

Si aggrappò ai suoi fianchi, oltre le mani di Hikaru, graffiandoli e stringendoli contro di sé, costringendolo a spingersi ancora più in fondo mentre Yaotome faceva lo stesso con lui.

E riuscì nel suo intento: poche spinte ancora, e Yuri venne dentro di lui, con un grido quasi animalesco, mentre tanto Kei quanto Hikaru rallentavano il proprio ritmo, dandogli il tempo di riprendersi.

Quando il più piccolo aprì finalmente gli occhi, lanciò un’occhiata d’intesa a Inoo, prima di sfilarsi da dentro di lui e di lasciare che il biondo facesse altrettanto con lui.

Si mise poi dall’altra parte del letto, fissandoli, mentre Kei guardava Hikaru come se fosse qualcosa da mangiare e si inginocchiava sul letto, scambiando le loro posizioni e montandogli a cavalcioni, lasciando che l’altro lo penetrasse con una spinta secca.

Yaotome si morse un labbro per quella nuova sensazione di calore improvviso, ma non perse tempo.

Si spinse dentro Kei come prima aveva fatto con Yuri, usando anzi più forza, più brutalità, come a mostrargli che nemmeno lui era immune dalla sua voglia di umiliarlo, di fargli del male se gli riusciva.

Ma a Kei, ancora, non importava.

Si muoveva sopra Hikaru con fare esperto, e vedeva dalla sua espressione come stesse già perdendo il controllo, come la lucidità fosse ormai sparita lasciando il posto alla voglia di raggiungere l’orgasmo dentro di lui.

Lanciò una breve occhiata a Chinen, annuendo brevemente, e si chinò sull’altro, baciandogli e leccandogli il collo, mordendolo, e prendendo poi velocemente a muovere la mano sulla propria erezione nel tentativo di venire prima di lui, cosa che effettivamente accadde.

Impiegò pochi secondi per riprendersi, aiutato ancora dalle spinte del più piccolo dentro il suo corpo, e notando come ormai avesse ben superato il proprio limite.

E lui era pronto a fare la sua mossa.

Fu quando lo sentì raggiungere l’orgasmo dentro di lui che gli mise le mani intorno alla gola, spingendosi a peso morto contro di essa.

E Hikaru spalancò gli occhi.

E comprese, così come comprese che era troppo tardi.

Yuri si chinò verso di lui, mentre il suo viso diveniva cianotico.

“Anche noi avremo la nostra vendetta, non ti preoccupare Hikka.” gli mormorò in un orecchio, mentre il più grande faticava ormai a tenere gli occhi ancora aperti.

Kei rimase fermo su di lui fino a quando non fu certo di aver raggiunto il proprio scopo, e quando l’altro fu morto si alzò velocemente dal letto, come se tutta quella situazione lo disgustasse.

Prese a vestirsi con calma, con aria tranquilla, mentre Chinen lo fissava, ancora seduto sul letto.

“Un piano da maestro, direi.” commentò con una smorfia, non potendo fare poi a meno di spostare lo sguardo sul corpo privo di vita di Yaotome.

Kei si voltò verso di lui, scrollando le spalle.

“Potevamo fare in tanti modi. Ma così abbiamo unito l’utile al dilettevole, no?” gli chiese, con un sorriso artefatto in volto.

“Abbiamo un’idea diversa del ‘dilettevole’, Kei.” ribatté l’altro, prendendo a sua volta a rivestirsi.

Inoo ridacchiò, facendo pochi passi verso di lui e mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.

“Forse. Ma rimane il fatto che il sesso è sempre un buon fattore di distrazione. Ti pare?”


End file.
